


Leçon d'Espoir

by Maldorana



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene de l'épisode 3x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leçon d'Espoir

Elle entendait encore sa voix hurler dans sa tête, couvrant le bruit de l’eau des douches :

« -Vous n’arrivez pas à être mère et c’est tant mieux parce que vous êtes trop nulle ! »

Elle plissa les lèvres et ferma les yeux en baissant le regard, puis se prit la tête dans les mains.   
Il n’y avait que lui pour lui faire mal à ce point. Même en sachant qu’il n’était pas dans son état normal, qu’il souffrait et qu’il lançait des piques dans tous les sens pour se défouler, il restait toujours House, et son avis comptait beaucoup pour elle.

Elle tourna la tête et s’aperçu qu’il faisait déjà nuit. Elle était épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Heureusement, la journée était enfin terminée. Seulement, il lui restait encore une affaire à régler pour qu’elle puisse enfin dormir en paix. 

Elle se mit alors à l’ouvrage, lorsque House entra avec fracas dans le bureau de sa patronne.

-Mes comprimés, ordonna-t-il.  
-Sur le bureau, fit simplement Cuddy sans lever les yeux de son travail.

Il s’approcha du bureau et découvrit un flacon avec quatre comprimés de vicodine. C’était plus qu’il n’en avait espéré de sa part pour la soirée…  
Il en avala un sans tarder, et observa un moment sa patronne d‘un air suspicieux. Elle était encore là, à travailler, à cette heure-là ? Il se rendit compte qu’elle avait réunit une pile de dossiers, et qu’elle était en train de mettre, peu à peu, le tout à la poubelle. 

Au bout de quelques secondes, Cuddy remarqua qu’il n’était pas partit, et releva la tête pour s’adresser à lui :

-Autre chose ?

Il ne répondit pas, et s’assit dans un des fauteuils pour se masser la jambe. La vicodine faisait enfin son effet. Puis il reporta son attention sur Cuddy, qui avait finit par jeter la totalité des dossiers qu’elle avait en main.

-Pourquoi vous jetez tout ça ?  
-Ça ne vous regarde pas.  
-Vous abandonnez ?

Elle émit un soupir douloureux et baissa le regard.

-Vous avez votre vicodine, partez maintenant.  
-Pourquoi vous abandonnez ? 

Elle posa son coude sur le bureau et appuya sa tête au creux de sa main. Puis après un long soupir, elle se lança :

-Deux n’ont pas pris… Quand au vôtre, je l’ai perdu, et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et se contenta de le désigner de la main, avant de s’enfoncer dans son fauteuil et de baisser le regard.  
House soupira, et posa son menton sur sa canne, l’air songeur. Il avait bien comprit ce qu’elle lui reprochait. D’ailleurs, en y repensant, elle n’avait pas vraiment l’air de lui en vouloir à lui, mais de s’en vouloir à elle. Et tout ça à cause de ses médocs… A cause de Tritter en fait, ce sale con !  
Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, en silence, jusqu’à ce que House ne se lève et ne s’adresse à elle.

-Bien… Mais si vous laissez tout tomber au moindre drogué en manque qui essaye de vous déstabiliser, il y a un réel danger pour l’hôpital, railla-t-il.

Elle plissa les lèvres et hocha doucement la tête. Elle avait comprit le message : C’était sa manière à lui de lui dire de ne pas tenir compte de ses paroles. Qu’à ce moment là, il souffrait tellement, qu’il voulait qu’elle aussi ai mal, parce qu’elle était pour lui la principale cause de sa douleur.

Il allait se retourner, lorsqu’elle ajouta :

-Ça ne changera rien, House. Le mal est fait.

Il hocha la tête à son tour et la fixa quelques instants. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait dit ça pour le culpabiliser, pour l’obliger à endosser la responsabilité de ses actes, ou si elle le pensait vraiment. Elle ne savait plus, elle doutait maintenant…

Elle plongea alors ses yeux bleus dans les siens, et derrière son regard indifférent, elle pu lire en lui qu’il regrettait de lui avoir fait mal, d’avoir brisé son rêve… Maintenant il savait quel réel impact ses paroles avaient eues sur elle. 

Après un moment, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. Mais dès qu’il eu saisit la poignée, il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle :

-Bonne nuit, Cuddy, fit-il doucement.

Elle lui lança un petit sourire, et finit par répondre :

-Bonne nuit, House.

Après le départ du médecin, Cuddy eut un soupir de soulagement.   
Bien sûr, Wilson avait déjà tenté de la réconforter, mais elle avait seulement besoin de savoir que House ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu’il lui avait craché au visage lorsqu’ils étaient dans les douches avec la petite fille.

Elle plissa les lèvres en un sourire en fixant la porte par laquelle était sortit House, et se pencha sur la poubelle afin d’attraper le plus gros dossier. C’était le plus important, celui où figurait tout son suivit lors de la démarche.   
Elle hésita, puis le glissa finalement dans un tiroir dont elle ne se servait pratiquement jamais.

Finalement, tout espoir n’était pas perdu.


End file.
